


It Was Just An Introduction

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Historical, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda thought quick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just An Introduction

"I didn't mean to!" the younger woman protested quickly.

"Amanda!"

"Seriously, I did not intend to do that!"

"Amanda, you just introduced the most desperate womanizing king to yet another blooded, eligible lady on the cusp of his wife not having delivered him a son!" The elder woman just could not believe her student at times.

"Well, it was either that or come up with why I wasn't going to sleep with him!"

The two women looked at each other a long moment, then Amanda piped up again.

"Divorce or beheading?" The student could not keep from grinning slyly.

"AMANDA!"


End file.
